


Pherenike Stilinski and the Cousin Conspiracy *On Hiatus w/ Intent of Revision*

by Hallie_Blue



Series: Secrets of Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Even his demigod cousins laugh at them, F/F, F/M, Hayden Romero is a Daughter of Aphrodite, M/M, Multi, Roxane is Pansexual, Stiles is a monster battling badass, Stiles is a son of Athena, Stiles name is Pherenike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a son of Athena. His Demigod cousins come to visit. Mayhem ensues.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Pherenike,” Roxane said between giggles, “but everyone who knows you knows you’re just about the farthest thing from terrifying.” </p><p>'Except for that time when I was possessed by a Japanese demon,' Stiles thought, 'but, meh, semantics.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canadian BBQ

“Woo! Yeah baby!” the son of Athena shouted as he drove out of the Beacon Hills preserve, running over the pile of amber colored dust with his baby-blue Jeep in the process. “Take that you Cannibalistic Canadian Scum-wad!”

 

Approaching Beacon Hills High School, Stiles looked down. The fireballs the Laistrygonian Giant had tried to pelt him with -- tried being the operative word – had scorched his clothes. It wasn’t bad enough that the untrained eye would notice…but it was definitely bad enough his werewolf friends would catch the scent of burning fabric and arm hair alike.

 

Stiles really hated Canadians…well not all Canadians, just the Greek monster kind. Nothing sucked quite so much as starting his day out by fighting a fire-throwing giant that wanted to eat him. Call him crazy, but he wasn’t exactly fond of becoming someone’s barbequed Stiles Kebab.

 

Stiles pulled off his lightly singed red and blue plaid shirt and Iron Man tee and replaced them with his emergency back up shirts from is lacrosse bag. He then proceeded to spray liberal amounts of Axe in hopes of overpowering smell of burnt clothing. It had definitely worked to counter his natural Eau de Demigod over the years.

 

“Dude…” Scott cringed at he sat down next to him in Economics. “Cut back on the Axe. It stinks.”

 

Stiles sighed and agreed, but he knew it wasn’t something that would actually happen in this life time. He needed to hide his Demigod scent from monsters and even then he came across the occasional Cannibalistic Canadian Giant or a stray Dracaena. At least the Axe worked to make the pack oblivious to his divine side. That was what his life has come to, protecting Beacon Hills in the school year and fighting monsters in the summer all while pretending he was a regular teenaged mortal and _not_ a son of the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

 

He spent the rest of Finstock’s class eyeballing the spider web in the corner and hoping whoever made it would not smell him beyond the copious amounts of cologne he was wearing.

 

 _Thanks mom._ He thinks sarcastically, _demigod life wasn’t bad enough without having to worry about spiders eating me in my sleep._ He cringed immediately after and vowed to make a more substantial sacrifice at lunch to make up for it.

 

  
Isaac choked upon inhaling, “Seriously? Axe…murderer. Death by cologne…Take a shower, Stiles! Please?”

 

“Just for that,” Stiles deliberately sprayed more Axe in Isaac’s direction.

 

“Seriously, Stilinski, what are you wearing?” Jackson asked while fanning under his nose, “Eau de Toilet-bowl?”

 

“It’s Axe: Dark Temptation.” Stiles replied.

 

“Right.” The former-Kanima said, his pinched nose mixing humorously with the accent he’d picked up in London, “Because that’s so much better.”

 

Stiles sighed, “You all suck.”

 

“Who sucks?” Danny asked, right as his boyfriend started gagging. “Stiles what did you do?”

 

“His cheap cologne is killing us all,” moaned Liam, trying not to vomit.

 

Mason arched an eyebrow. “I mean, I know he’s got it on a little strong, but it can’t be _that_ bad.”

 

“Can it?” asked Lydia, noticing Kira cringing as well.

 

“Easy for you to say,” gagged Ethan.

 

Malia nodded her agreement, “Yeah, you three have the noses of normal humans. For us were-creatures it smells like he's wearing chocolate covered piss.”

 

“Wow guys,” Stiles muttered hiding his head in his arms on the lunch table, “Really feeling the love.”

_____________________________________________________________

 

The first thing Stiles did after school was take a shower, ridding his, and everyone else’s, nose of the torture that was chocolate scented Axe overload. Then he went to the kitchen and began planning out a nice, low cholesterol dinner for his dad.

 

He had just started to glaze some chicken with honey and butter when the doorbell rang. Repeatedly. Considering that nearly all of his friends came into the house via his  bedroom window, he grabbed his baseball bat before going to answer the door. He was not willing to risk walking into another Canadian attacking him when he was unprepared.

 

_“Gods where is he?”_

_“This wouldn’t be an issue if you’d just let me Shadow Travel us here.”_

_“There’s no way…you’re still having trouble with holding solid objects.”_

_“But we could have been here hours ago!”_

_“And you wouldn’t be able to hold your own fork at dinner!”_

Stiles knew two of those voices any day. His cousins. Roxane Bowyer and Will Solace, both Children of Apollo. The third he guessed was that of Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. He’d met him a few times, and heard about him in great detail from Will.

 

Great detail being the same as ‘Nico was now Will’s favorite topic of conversation and therefore is the only thing he discussed all of last summer’.

 

Stiles sighed then and opened the door, “Any particular reason why you’re all standing at my front door?”

 

“Loneliness.” Replied Roxane.

 

“Boredom,” Nico said.

 

Will sighed, “I didn’t trust Roxie to keep Nico from doing Underworldy stuff.”

 

“Like shadow traveling?” Stiles asked, as they all migrated into the house.

 

“Basically, yes.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Always so professional, Willow.”

 

“Shut it, Pherenike,” Will said, his voice going dangerously cold, “if you don’t want my quiver shoved up your ass.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Stiles huffed when Nico and Roxane burst out laughing. “Seriously? Even my cousins who know I’m a Monster battling bad-ass still laugh when I threaten them?”

 

“Sorry, Pherenike,” Roxane said between giggles, “but everyone who knows you knows you’re just about the farthest thing from terrifying.”

 

 _Except for that time when I was possessed by a Japanese demon,_ Stiles thought, _but, meh, semantics._  


	2. Dispassion of Roxane-Part One

The thing Sheriff John Stilinski Junior hated most about his son being a demigod? It would be the fact that his son’s two favorite cousins were gifted in the field of medicine and therefore were often making “Improvements to” also known as “encouraging Stiles’ decision to cut all things good and bacon from” his diet. 

This morning’s breakfast? Granola and Greek Yogurt. He’s not proud to admit that he may or may not have snuck out before sunrise just to avoid three very aggressive demigods and stopped at the nearest Mickey-D’s on the way to work. 

“You’re dad didn’t touch the granola.” Will sighed, sounding disappointed. 

Stiles sighed, “He didn’t eat any of the yogurt we bought either.” 

“Smart man.” Nico nodded his approval, “Who’d eat yogurt when they can grab a McDonalds.” 

“Someone with bad cholesterol?” Roxane shrugged. 

Stiles, sensing an argument in the winds, sighed and said, “What are you three going to do when I go to school today.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Pherenike.” Roxane said, her lips curling into her trademarked Cheshire grin, “We’ve already got it all taken care of.” 

Stiles pushed down the sick feeling in his stomach. “Oh.” He said faintly, “Oh. Good.” His demigod instincts were not at all happy with Roxane’s statement. Not at all. 

 

It’s homeroom when Stiles finally figures out why it had made him so uneasy. He’s sitting in a little cluster with Scott, Jackson, Malia, and Isaac when the door opens and the Principle introduces two new students to the class. 

His cousin Roxane and Nico…who’s technically his uncle in some weird sense that he tries not to think about most days. Today, however, how he’s related to these people is all he’s able to think about. Roxane is laughing outright at the look of horror on Stiles face and even Nico has the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. 

“How about you introduce yourselves to the class and then we’ll get started on the lecture?” 

Nico cringes at the thought, “Ladies first?” 

“And they say chilvalry is dead,” Roxane deadpans, Stiles only barely manages to turn his laugh into a sneeze while Nico just glares pointedly at the back wall of the classroom, trying and failing to keep a blush from ghosting his cheeks. “I’m Roxane Bowyer. I have…” she began counting on her fingers, “somewhere north of a dozen half siblings, and I like archery.” 

Nico sighs, “I’m Nico di Angelo, I had two sisters and I like…”he stops to think for a moment, before looking kind of surprised, “I…can’t think of anything I like…” 

“Mythomagic and Will?” 

“He does have warm hands.” 

Stiles couldn’t help choking on his laughter before Roxane said, “Oh, I’m so telling him you said that.” 

“Who are they?” Stiles hears Isaac ask Scott. 

“No idea.”

“My cousin and her friend.” Stiles finds himself saying. 

“The one from summer camp?”

“Yes. The one from summer camp.” When it comes to my cousins they’re all from summer camp.

Roxane saunters her way down the rows of desks, Nico trailing close behind her. 

“And you were worried we wouldn’t have anything to do today.” The Daughter of Apollo boasted as Nico sniggered. 

“Where’s your brother?” 

Roxane arched a brow, “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” 

“Willow.” 

“Ah. He’s in AP Anatomy, why?” 

“I was just hoping for a sane person to talk to that’s all.” Stiles cringes 

She sniggered, “and you asked for Willow for that?”

Stiles can’t help but concede her point.


End file.
